plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies/Concepts
This page records beta content of Plants vs. Zombies. There are unused graphics, texts and mini-games that still remain in the game's coding. There are also earlier ideas for the game. These concepts began production in 2007. Early names Before the game came out, PopCap came up with many different names for it, but ultimately Plants vs. Zombies was chosen. Some of the scrapped names still were reused later. 2014-07-15 221305.png|Zom-Botany, which was a former name for the game and is a name for mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 now. 2014-07-15 221314.png|Bloom and Doom, another former name for the game is still seen on the seed packets in the game listed as the Bloom and Doom Seed Co. 2014-07-15 221333.png|A list for concept names which contains Plants vs. Zombies twice 2014-07-15 221241.png|Another concept title, which was chosen in a beta test in October 2007 Concept art As seen in earlier concept art for the game, the player was going to fight against aliens rather than zombies. This concept is used from another PopCap game, Insaniquarium. Some sketches show plants that did not appear in the final version. It also suggests that Jalapeno was going to be bound to the ground. 2014-07-16 021204.png 2014-07-16 021215.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-16 021225.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-15 221105.png|Multiple scrapped plants, only what seems to be the Doom-shroom, Threepeater, Sunflower, Blover and old designs of the Jalapeno and Chomper made it in the final game robogantuarbig.png|A Zombot model Unused text Most of the text is stored in main.pak/properites/LawnStrings.txt. *Dog Walking Zombie, Dog Zombie and Propeller Zombie were going to appear in the game, but were taken out and there are no sprites for them but artwork. **Dog Walking Zombie and the Dog Zombie in particular would eventually become real zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as just Dog Walker. *The shovel had to be recharged before it could be used again. *There was going to be a Vasebreaker level called "Vasebreaker Facebreaker." **There is no known data in the game's code for it. *Survival Mode was going to be available from a present item but now it is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode for first time. *There was supposed to be a Mysterious Vase that unlocks Vasebreaker mode, but in the final game, unlocking puzzle mode also unlocks I, Zombie and Vasebreaker mode. Unused graphics 240px-PvsZPC Quickplay.png|This "Quick Play" option goes unused in the GOTY version PlantsvsZombies PC Caltrop body2.png|Second stage of degradation of the Spikeweed, which shows it was originally going to take more than one smash or tire pop PlantsvsZombies PC Scary Pot.png|An unused zombie vase for Vasebreaker, which would produce zombies. They only come out of mystery vases in the final game PvsZPC Pumpkin2nddegrade.png|An unused second stage of degradation for the pumpkin, which resembles the first stage Zombie bungi head scared.png|An unused scared head of Bungee Zombie found in the game files Zombie boss rv2.png|An unused alternative damaged RV sprite found in the game files Trivia *The unused zombie vase makes its debut Plants vs. Zombies 2 using a different design and color, and would always spawn a Vase Gargantuar. Unused plants and zombies Rich Werner's (artist of Plants vs. Zombies) concept art on his site shows unused plants, zombies or some early designs. Some of the unused plants later appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, showing that PopCap did not forget about them. Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|Concept art of Chomper and Potato Mine. Potato Mine was going to look more like a potato than a mine P2 - Kopya - Kopya (2).png|An early design for Magnet-shroom P2 - Kopya (2).png|Earlier designs of Split Pea P2 - Kopya.png|Marigold was going to be yellow instead of white in-game. Still, yellow Marigold can be found in Zen Garden. However, this yellow-petal Marigold may be a concept for Sunflower. P2 - Kopya (3) - Kopya.png|Earlier Sea-shroom design Early Spikerock.png|Early design of Spikerock P2.png|Unused bee-like plant Z5 - Kopya - Kopya.png|An unused Jacket-wearing Zombie. Z5 - Kopya (3).png|An earlier design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Z5 - Kopya (4).png|An earlier design for Buckethead Zombie with a painter appearance Z5 - Kopya.png|An earlier Gargantuar design Z6 - Kopya (2).png|A Clown Zombie, most likely another early design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. ChildZombieM.png|An unused Male-Child Zombie ChildZombieF.png|An unused Female-Child Zombie Z6 - Kopya (3).png|Dog Zombie that got cut from the game. Z6 - Kopya.png|Two boss zombies; possibly Gargantuar (left) and Mother Zombie (right) Zombie-Progresson1.png|Concept arts for Zombie Z5.png|Another earlier design of Gargantuar Bungeezonbi.png|A earlier design for Bungee Zombie Color.png|Earlier design for Conehead Zombie Bone.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie's concept design Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-38-06.png|Some plants that were cut from the game, out of these, only the Chomper, Peashooter, Garlic, Tall-nut, Melon-pult and Cactus made it into the first game while the Pomegranate's design ended up being used for the design of Pomegranate Machine Gun in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-57-10.png|Concept art for many scrapped zombies thing.PNG|An unused card magician zombie Trivia *Some of the unused plants were planned to make it into Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but have yet to appear in it. **However, the blueberry-like plant was used in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' as a card called the Bluesberry but with some design changes, the pineapple-like plant was used as a card called the Spineapple also with some design changes and used in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 as Pineapple, and the pomegranate-like plant was used in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' as a plant called the Pomegranate Machine Gun. *The concept of Garlic makes it look like a vampire. Ironically vampires have a weakness to garlic. *The boy and girl zombies may be a reference to Hansel and Gretel. *The concept of Buckethead Zombie may explain the final version's red stain on its bucket. *In one of Chomper's concepts, it appears to be originally CGI instead of the usual 2D model. *Some plants in their concept page have armor. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie concept appears to be a zombie with a concussion, wearing a hospital gown. *Magnet-shroom was going to look like a mushroom with a magnet welded to it's head. Earlier gameplay As seen in earlier screenshots of game, Snow Pea was going to cost 200 sun, Tangle Kelp was going to be a ground plant, and plants were given via conveyor style, but the player still needed sun to plant them. Possibly, players were going to select the rating of getting plants on the conveyor belt. Also, in October 2007 when the name was "Lawn of the Dead", the progress bar was shorter, the Sunflower costed 100 sun, the sun amount was near the right side of the screen, the lawn was zoomed in more, the lawnmowers were closer to the grass, and Potato Mine cost 50 sun instead of 25 sun and was bigger, as wide as a grass tile. Like the Snow Pea, Chomper originally costed 200 sun, and in an Ice World the Wall-nut costs 75 sun. 2014-07-15 221358.png|The player can select rarity of plants 2014-07-15 221407.png|An unknown seed packet that costs 300 sun 2014-07-15 221422.png|Tangle Kelp on ground 1916400 200226293213 6691642 n.jpg|Dog Zombie and its walker that got cut from the game The-making-of-popcaps-plants-vs-zombies-26-728.jpg|What seems to be turnip lobbing plants lobbing turnips at Sylvesters. Limbo Page The Limbo Page is a hidden amount of data in the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies that contains ten mini-games, along with four variations on Survival: Endless, that were going to be added to the game, but were eventually canceled and removed from the game. It is possible to access this page via using third-party memory editing programs such as Cheat Engine and changing specific data values. Removed achievements These achievements were originally intended for the iOS version, but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game, albeit disabled. *'Disrespect The Dead' - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level. *'Heavy Weapons' - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies. *'Zen Profit' - Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden. *'May Not Contain Nuts' - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *'Even Morticulturalist' - Use every Plant at least once. *'Beat It' - Defeat a Dancing Zombie before he summons Backup Dancers. *'Gold Farmer' - Plant 5 Marigolds and a Gold Magnet in a single level. *'Face To Face' - Complete a level with Digger Zombies without any of them reaching the left side of your lawn. Ice Area An ice themed area was planned to be made, due to the popularity of the Zombie Bobsled Team. Yeti Zombie was supposed appear here as a regular Zombie, as well as Santa zombies with unknown purposes. However, certain concepts would later be used in Frostbite Caves. There is still data for this area, though it's heavily incomplete. 2014-07-15_221742.png|A version that contains ice levels and a description. 2014-07-15_221751.png|Frozen zombies found at the beginning of level Other beta screens 2014-07-15 221440.png|A picture showing some concept art for game. Note yellow Marigold, a Peashooter with back leaves of a Repeater, and a slightly different smiled Sunflower. 2014-07-15 221230.png|An early loading screen, presumably a placeholder. 2014-07-15 221256.png|Another early loading screen, also probably a placeholder. 2014-07-15 221553.png|An early screenshot of Level 1-2. Notice the different Plant selects, Money counter, the different "Menu" button, and the Lawn Mowers. 2014-07-15 221603.png|Gameplay of the game (Flag Zombie's flag is placed differently and Wall-nut was possibly going to be unlocked before Cherry Bomb), as well as the different designs for the Level Progress bar and Shovel button. 2014-07-15 221637.png|An early screenshot of the beginning of Level 1-5. 2014-07-15 221652.png|Another early gameplay sceeenshot. Note the larger sized Potato Mine. Post-release After the game was released, a Plants vs. Zombies soundtrack was released afterwards. In the soundtrack, it included an unused soundtrack originally designed for the battle with Dr. Zomboss. It was not included in the final release because the "intense" parts of the track weren't long enough to sustain the entire Dr. Zomboss battle, but portions of it are scattered throughout the game's released songs in the form of a leitmotif. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Concepts